pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140729172951
Hi Kevin :D Ich dachte erst, ich kenne das Spiel, Age of Mythology, nicht, aber als ich nach geguckt habe wie es aussieht konnte ich mich erinnern, dass es davon oft Werbung vor Videos davon gab. So richtig kenne ich das Spiel aber nicht, hört sich aber cool an! Ich bin momentan eher interessiert an Alchemie, obwohl ich leider weiß, dass Alchemie nicht so ist wie in Fullmetal Alchemist xD Haha, ich habe mich schonmal früher damit auseinander gesetzt, aber durch FMA interessiere ich mich noch viel mehr dafür. Ich finde einfach diese ganzen Gedanken um äquivalenten Tausch sehr interessant, da es etwas wahres ansich hat, aber man im wahren Leben nicht immer einen äquivalenten Tausch angeboten bekommt. Ich lese in Mangas sehr viel über Magie, aber in letzter Zeit habe ich nicht mehr soviel dazu gelesen. Ich muss natürlich sagen, ich war auch immer sehr interessiert an der Art Magie, die im Fernsehen läuft xD Ich glaube jeder sieht Magie anders an. Momentan kann ich mir keine Form bzw. Art von Magie vorstellen, da ich so von Alchemie überzeugt worden bin. Ist irgendwie komisch, wie wir von unserer Umgebung und unserem Handeln beeinflusst werden... Ist aufjedenfall ein hübsch designtes Spiel :D Haha, ja ein bisschen ähnelt es sich xD Ich glaub auch das ist der Grund, warum viele Leute darauf gekommen sind. Sonderlich hilfreich ist dann auch nicht, dass PH von Square Enix veröffentlicht wird :'D Naja, da fällt mir ein, dass viele Fans zu erst sehr verwirrt waren (jedenfalls in Deutschland), da Oz auf dem ersten Cover etwas Ähnlichkeiten mit Sora haben soll (ich muss ehrlich sagen, das ist nicht meine Meinung, liegt aber daran, dass ich PH vor KH kannte :D). Haha, ist nicht so schlimm ;P Frage 5: Ich kann mir irgendwie vorstellen, dass Oz von seiner Geschichte berichten wird, wie er Alice kennengelernt hat und beschlossen hat ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu finden. Ich glaube aber, dass er die ganzen traurigen Stellen in seiner Geschichte weglassen würde, damit die anderen nicht traurig werden. Ich glaube Ed würde total übertreiben, aber Al würde ihn immer verbessern, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Aber die beiden würden auch die ganzen schmerzhaften Teile weglassen. Ich glaube Shido wäre es etwas peinlich über alles zu erzählen was er erlebt hat und würde kurz und knapp sagen, dass er mit den verrückten Methoden seiner Schwester viele Geisterwesen gerettet hat xD Das geht mir aber auch so, ich bin am Anfang auch nicht so dazu gekommen Animes zu gucken, jetzt bin ich aber wieder voll drin ;D Haha, schaffst du schon alles! Deshalb habe ich mir den Mund auch noch nicht sooo voll genommen mit Animes, aber momentan habe ich auch wieder 7 zu gucken! Außerdem habe ich schon 4 Serien diese Ferien beendet! Also ist das nicht so wild, das schaffst du alles. Übrigens sind die Animes mit 12 Folgen nur 5 Stunden lang, sowas schafft man locker an einem Tag. *Blast of Tempest - 24 Folgen *Blue Exorcist - 26 Folgen *Fullmetal Alchemist - 51 Folgen *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - 64 Folgen *Mirai Nikki - 26 Folgen *MM! - 12 Folgen *No Game No Life - 12 Folgen *Sword Art Online 2 - 24 Folge; 4 erschienen *Zankyou no Terror - 11 Folgen; 3 erschienen Ich hab dir einfach Mal heraus gesucht, wie viele Folgen welches Anime hat, damit du einen richtigen Überblick hast (falls du das alles noch nicht wusstest xD). Ich glaube die Infos müssten alle richtig sein :D So schlimm sieht das gar nicht aus! Ich habe in meinen Sommerferien bisher 132 Folgen Anime geguckt, alle 25 Minuten. Und ich hoffe ich bekommen noch mindestens 64 drauf dieser Ferien xD Naja, aber Animes sollen Spaß bringen sie zu gucken, also stress dich damit nicht! Lass es lieber langsam damit angehen und hab Spaß! Das ist das wichtigste ;P Ich habe übrigens FMAB richtig angefangen xD Bisher gefällt mir Brotherhood schon besser, obwohl ich nur 7 Folgen geguckt habe o.o Naja, entspann dich erstmal und guck Animes wenn dir danach ist, damit du dir's nicht rein drückst und Spaß dabei hast. LG Sina